kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Summary The episode opens with Josak singing Van Da Via Ondo as he paddles the boat and they arrive on Van da Via island. They stop at an inn and the waitress there tells them that the festival is at the other volcano and so Yuuri worries they've came to the wrong place but Conrad tells him that they came to the right one.　The girl is shocked and tells them a story of a ball of fire coming and bringing a demonic object that cursed the onsen near the volcano 15–16 years ago. Josak, Conrad, and Yuuri head to the onsen to attempt to get Morgif. The get into a boat and paddle to the middle of the onsen. while he is paddling Josak gets splashed by the water and gets burned. Yuuri puts his hand into the water to check the temperature and it feels fine to him but a drop of water falls on his clothes and it burns. The scene changes over to Günter making a weird concoction with a kitten in a cage. They decide that Yuuri has to get naked in order to get into the water to get Morgif out. So Yuuri gets naked and he gets into the water and reaches for Morgif but the face on the sword bites him so Yuuri runs away. Josak responds sarcastically to Yuuri freaking out and Yuuri gets upset at him. Josak tells him that even though he doesn't understand his feeling it's the duty of the people to follow him no matter what. At the inn Wolfram wonders why Yuuri did not get the sword. Yuuri says the sword bit him and Wolfram is surprised since he's been reading Günter's diary and it should follow the Maou no matter what so it was probably just hungry. Wolfram reads an entry from the diary explaining that the sword eats human souls to gain power. Wolfram says that there's no point in their trip if he doesn't get the sword so he'll go out with him to get the sword tomorrow because he's a wimp. Yuuri get's upset at being called a wimp but feels better and thanks Wolfram for coming along. Wolfram reminds him that the whole reason he came along is because Yuuri proposed to him and so he has to watch over him. Yuuri says he forgot all about it and offers to break the engagement but Wolfram refuses and hides in a closet. Back at Voltaire castle Gwendal and Günter are laughing because of the fumes from Günter's concoction and Gwendal says he'll take care of the cat. After Wolfram has fallen asleep Yuuri attempts to go talk to Conrad but he overhears Conrad and Josak talking. Josak says he was just trying to see what kind of Maou Yuuri was but Conrad tells him if he ever does anything like that again he'll have him removed from his position. Josak laments that the Lion of Luttenberg has become so soft and then mentions that if Adalbert found out that Conrad gave Yuuri Julia's blue pendant he would be upset. After that Yuuri goes out to the onsen by himself and gets the sword. When he comes out Conrad is there waiting for him. They take the sword to a hospital in hopes that someone would die and the sword would be able to eat a soul that way, but every single time someone was about to die they'd see Wolfram and get better. They attempt to think of another way and Conrad goes off to look for something. While he's away Josak tricks Yuuri into entering a fight to the death. The person who he has to fight is Rick. Category:Episodes